Últimos Confesiones Minuto (Last Minute Confessions)
by RossShipsRaura
Summary: Dez's new obsession with Spanish is starting to really annoy Trish. But soon enough, he says something that actually means something - "te amo." Trez. One-shot. Slight Auslly. Set after Austin & Alias.


_**A/N: Set after Austin & Alias.**_

_**Disclaimer: I -sadly- don't own Austin & Ally! **_

_**- Trez, slight Auslly.**_

It was incredible how just a couple years ago, Dez couldn't tell the difference between a quinceanera and a quesadilla, yet here he was, singing songs in Spanish. Of course, a lot could change in two years. Seven hundred and thirty days. Austin and Ally were excellent examples of that. But Dez had changed the least out of Team Austin & Ally, so it was quite a shock to its three other members when they realized that Dez was, indeed, able to speak a language other than English.

Trish, Austin and Ally soon got over their shock, though. Especially since recently, Dez had been spending the majority of his free time shouting random things out in the beautiful language that is Spanish. Mainly only around Trish, though, which she didn't exactly understand. It was painfully obvious to Austin and Ally, though. And everybody who hung around the group of friends. Excluding Trish, obviously.

"Me encantó goldfish de Kira's Señor Branquias, antes de morir!" he yelled randomly, scaring away another customer at Sonic Boom, Ally's dad's store.

Trish raised an eyebrow at Dez. "You realize you just proclaimed your love for a dead goldfish, right?" she asked quietly, literally praying he had messed up. Hanging out with him had been be coming more and more uncool everyday, not that Trish even really cared about what people thought about who she did or did not hang out with. Everyone knew she and Dez didn't like each other as friends, and certainly nothing more. Or, so she thought. But she was slowly beginning to pity him, especially after hearing the cruel things rude people had been whispering about him. She vaguely wondered if he had even heard them. She hoped not.

The redheaded boy nodded quickly. "Yes, I do! Isn't it great?!" he asked excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

Ally sighed, disappointed that he had scared off yet another customer. That was the fifth one today. "Greaty great great," she mumbled, propping her elbows up on the counter she was standing behind and resting her chin in the palms of her hands. Austin shot her a sympathetic smile, and she bit her lower lip, looking away. He frowned, but didn't comment on her strange behavior.

"You know ... Dez ..." Trish started, trying to figure out the proper way to phrase what she was attempting to say in the nicest way possible. But how exactly do you tell someone that they need to stop being themselves? "Maybe you should tone it down a little," she settled for.

Dez knitted his eyebrows together tightly at this, not getting it. "What do you mean? Tone what down? Wearing all this animal print stuff? If it's because you're mad I spent all the money on the gift card, I won fair and square. But I guess I can take you shopping this weekend!" he babbled awkwardly. Austin and Ally exchanged a knowing smile, which was thankfully missed by both of their close friends.

Trish shook her head. "No, no, it's not that. Although you will be taking me shopping now, you know that, right?" she added quickly.

He grinned. "Si, Senõrita De la Rosa," he said, casually rolling the "R."

She sighed loudly. "You are sure not making this easy," she paused, taking a deep breath, refilling her lungs with the oxygen she had just exhaled. "Stop speaking Spanish."

"Oh, no," Austin mumbled, glancing at Ally worriedly. She shrugged sheepishly, not sure whether they should step in or not. It could turn into a huge, pointless argument between Trish and Dez if they didn't. But if they did, it may not work and Dez and Trish could drag them into the inevitable fight, as well.

Dez stared at Trish for a moment, totally slack jawed. He eventually closed his mouth, swallowing hard. "What? Why?" This was not going as planned whatsoever.

Trish broke eye contact, debating on whether or not to tell him about what their fellow peers had been saying. "Just trust me," she grumbled at last before locking eyes with Ally, almost as if asking for help. Her best friend removed her chin from her hands and slowly shook her head. Trish shot her a death glare, which Ally pointedly ignored. "Anyway, I gotta go. Work and all."

"Why?" Dez asked again, but in a much more emotionless tone this time. "Since when do you actually care about work?"

Trish shrugged a bit. "I dunno. Since I actually didn't get fired on the first day?" she replied, although it sounded more like a question than an answer. "The next Team Austin & Ally meeting is tonight, right?"

Austin stared at her blankly, causing Trish to frown self consciously. "Uh, what is it?" she asked after nearly a full minute.

"The meeting was yesterday afternoon," Ally said, smirking a little.

"... Oh," Trish muttered, before shrugging. "My bad," she said before striding towards the clear glass doors. Dez, realizing that now was most likely his last chance, chased after her.

"Trish, wait!" he called out, his voice shaking. He blamed it on the nerves.

"Yeah, Freckles?" she asked, pausing mid-step. Austin and Ally looked at each other once again, already expecting what was going to come. They had figured it would be coming ever since Dez started spontaneously speaking Spanish.

The redheaded boy took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was either going to be the best decision of his life, or his biggest mistake. "Eres hermosa. Te amo."

Austin glanced at Ally for translation. She grinned, and although she didn't tear her gaze away from her other friends, she felt his eyes on her. "It means, 'You're beautiful. I love you.'"

Austin smiled sheepishly, still staring at Ally. "Eres hermosa. Te amo," he echoed Dez's words, quietly enough that there was no possible way she could hear him.

Meanwhile, Trish was completely frozen in shock. However, she finally recovered. "Yeah, yeah ..." she muttered before adding, "te amo, también," then casually walking out the doors.

Ally smiled wide. "I love you, too," she answered her music partner's unasked question. Austin smiled back almost immediately; Her happiness was contagious. And there was always the fact that it was so very easy to pretend she was speaking to him, and not simply translating something their friend said.

Dez stared after her for a few seconds before glancing back at Austin and Ally, grinning happily. "I'm gonna ... go ..." he said lamely before running after Trish.

Ally chuckled lightly, finally meeting Austin's eyes. "Took them long enough."

Austin bit the inside of his cheek before nodding thoughtfully. "Yeah ... it did."


End file.
